Queen of the Comeback
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Noemi Chabeau is a long track speedskater, but she needs to find a way to train before the Olympics begin. She chose the off-the-ice sport she loves, football. These are her adventures as quarterback/safety for the Kuroki Copperheads. Please rate and review KINDLY.
1. Chapter 1

**Eyeshield 21: Queen of the Comeback**

 **Chapter 1: The Canadien Cannon**

I look up at the scoreboard. It read 30 to 28 as I was on my knees in the frozen mud of the Christmas Bowl. That one pass could have made the difference. My hands quivered in the cold, and my uniform was wet and covered in mud. I looked at my teammates. This loss was hard on all of them as the Teikoku Alexanders have another title.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder pad. It was Takeru Yamato, "You did the best you could out there, this is my victory, but it is also yours-," He said in English, "-you are the strongest quarterback I have ever faced on the field, Noemi Chabeau," I stood up from my knees, and nodded to him with a thankful smile. I dried my eyes of my tears.

"Thanks, Takeru, you're a hell of a player," I said, patting his shoulder pad and going up to comfort Devon James, the receiver that dropped the ball in the endzone. Even if Teikoku is a better team, I would never trade any of my teammates for them. This is my team. They are my family. They are my brothers. We are the Kuroki Copperheads.

When you get knocked down, get up and try again. It is the beginning of the school year at Ben Kuroki High School For The Gifted. It is a fancy way of saying it is an 'American'-style high school in Japan. Because of this, students don't wear uniforms. I am just your average tomboy in back pocket-less jeans, and in another way I am not.

On the field, I play quarterback and safety. Off the field, I am training to be a speedskater. I stand 5'7 and 146lbs. With my size, I am known for my long legs and large powerful thighs. That is where I get my speed as I am a running quarterback on the field. My arm strength also comes from speedskating, and playing Canadian football.

School days are uneventful. All you have to do is go to classes, do your homework, and take your tests or quizzes. I was not a trade acquisition from another team in Canada or happened joined the team on accident, I actually volunteered to be a part of the team. I am also the first female student to wear the copper, silver, teal, and black.

It was the first day of practice. Our game uniforms have not arrived yet so I stuck with my white practice uniform from my high school, "Sorry I'm late," I said to the coach whom had just started the practice, and I just got out of class. The coach was waiting, and the entire team seemed to turn in one complete motion to look at me in disbelief.

"I'll be lenient just this once, next time I'll bench you for the season," That is Marina Cade, she is the coach and trainer of the team. Yeah I know right, another woman? She is a veteran of the Independent Women's Football League and Women's Football Alliance, "alright team, I want you all to meet Noemi Chabeau, she will be our quarterback,"

"Oh hell no, first I have to deal with you, and now we have to work with thunder thighs here? Man, that's some bullshit," said the starting middle linebacker, that is Darius Smith. I looked up at the coach, and nodded to tell her I am staying no matter what. It made me happy to know there are some guys sticking up for me, mostly on offense.

"Man, lay off Darius," said the one that would become my favorite passing target on offense, Lance Woodley. It soon occurred to me that not only am I the only girl on the team besides our coach, but I am also the only white person on the team. I am French Canadian and a quarter Greek and a quarter Turkish. So I don't know if that counts.

"Alright! Alright! That's enough out of all of you!" the coach finally blasted and I joined my teammates, "now then, you all are here because you want what everybody wants at sometime in their lives, a second chance, most of you are cast-offs or were let go because of bad behavior or violence, or you just have the balls to join a team like this,"

"None of that matters anymore, you all are playing with clean slates now, I picked you all from your respected schools because I feel each and every one of you has something unique to bring to the game," Coach Cade explained, "as of now, we are family, we look out for one another on and off the field, as of now you are Copperheads,"

I saw some nods around the team seeing they like their team mascot, "Now we are playing in Japan, that means you guys are different from the other teams around here, you have to earn your respect and I look at each and every one of you, and I know we can do this so...let's go to work," thus our first day of practice for the season began.

We practiced and drilled from the afternoon to evening. I felt sweat sting my brown eyes, "Alright team, you're all looking good, you gotta get it going from the first day to the last, let's set up a scrimmage, on the ball Chabeau," The coach ordered. I put back on my helmet and went to join the offense in the huddle of this team for the first time.

I got down on one knee, and looked at the offense, "Okay guys, let's try something simple, I-right, double tight, receiver streaks to Woodley on one, ready?" the offense broke the huddle before I said 'break', "We'll work on that later," I said quietly to myself, but I got a pat on the shoulder pad from Lance as the offense lined up on the ball.

"Down set...Y-80...Y-80...Y-80-hut!" the ball was snapped into my hands, but the offensive line seemed to have other plans and the defensive line blitzed me. My instincts kicked into overdrive. Darius Smith came on a bull rush up the middle, I ducked and he rolled off my back. Now I am running for my life dodging and leaping over defenders.

One of my receivers, Antoine Blades, gave a block which gave me room to spin and dodge a coming lineman and head up field on a broken play. I scrambled, and ran for ten yards for what would be a first down. Coach was yelling from the sidelines, not liking what the offensive line had done, "Girl, you got some moves," Antoine said in approval.

"Real mature, boys, you're a bunch of real gentlemen!" I called out to the offensive line to which I got a one-finger salute from one of the linemen, "don't worry about me, I knew they would pull a stunt like this," I have quite a social mountain to climb up. Not only does this team have to earn the respect of the league, but I have to earn theirs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eyeshield 21: Queen of the Comeback**

 **Chapter 2: Finding Your Footing**

I am from Gatineau, Quebec and I was raised by a very liberal family. My mother Trisha is also my coach on the oval track. My father Demetrios was always there to cheer me on from the stands. They met when my mom was on vacation in Santorini when she got out of college, and everything just clicked from there as she always told me.

When I told my mom I wanted to play football, she was surprisingly fine with it. As she put it 'Hey, if it helps your out on the ice, then I won't stop you, I just want to see you happy and not sitting around the house all day,' This is my first time on my own here in Tokyo. I am getting used to life in my dorm from eating out to doing my homework,

A few of the features about my appearance are for practicality reasons for both long-track speedskating and football. For example, I cut my hair short and boyish to make it easier to fit a speedskating hood and my helmet. This is a new league with new teams and new opportunities to prove myself to both other teams and my own teammates.

It was another day of practice with the team. The offensive line was grouped up outside the boys locker room like they were waiting for me to come out, "Uh...Hey Noemi, the guys and I wanted to apologize for yesterday, the defense told us to do it, so I'm hoping we're still cool," He said, I swear these guys can easily pass for grizzly bears.

"Hey don't worry about it," I said accepting their apology,

"Before you start saying anything, none of us gave you the finger yesterday," said the center for the offense. The only center for the offense really, "I'm Orlando Wilkins, that's Sammy Williams, Javon Kirkland, and Vince Adams, we're the line, you got any trouble at all, just call on us and we'll do the rest," I smiled at the offensive line.

Another guy was walking out of the locker room, "If you need someone to for the little bit extra, just call on me," That was Timothy Nguyen, the teams punter and placekicker. I saw him practicing the first day we got out onto the field. His foot is as accurate as my passing arm. He's 5'7 and 140lbs of kicker, and he can hit on the punt.

"Meh, must've been one of the defensive line, come on guys let's go practice," I said heading onto the field. They really seem like a good bunch of guys. Practice starts with three laps around the field, stretching exercises, and up-downs. Then the regular practice begins. Today, I was to work on running plays with the runningback and fullback.

"So you're the QB, huh? That's cool, hey I'm not one to judge, I've played a lot of ball, I've seen it all, sistah," said the runningback that looked like Predator with his long dreadlocks and a helmet with an iridium eyeshield that likened him to Marshawn Lynch, "I'm Tre, it's nice to meet chu," That is Tre Wilkinson, an all-round threat on offense.

I put on my helmet for a practice scrimmage, "Got any goals this season?" I asked,

"I dunno, rush for a thousand yards," he said shrugging his shoulders. I patted his shoulder pad as he got into position in I-formation, and I went under center. On 'set!' the ball was hiked into my hands, and I dropped back to pass. I threw a quick screen pass to him to see what he can do in the open field. I was amazed by Tre's running skills.

He had a wicked burst of speed followed by a stiff arm job. He isn't afraid to hit below the belt either. He gained thirteen yards on my first practice play with him. I also have three receivers in Lance Woodley, Devon James, and Antoine Blades, "Way to read the defense, Chabeau, try out your receivers on the next set of plays!" she called out.

"Yes coach!" I called back, and went under center in shotgun formation. Darius Smith had a look to kill in his eye, but I was not intimidated. I took the snap from center, and looked to pass after a three step drop. I found Lance Woodley in the open field, but I was blindsided by a freight train named Darius. He had a grip on the back of my helmet.

"This is a man's game, roll over bitch!" Darius yelled into my earhole.

"Man, get off her!" Orlando blasted back, pushing off the linebacker. I got back on my knees and hands on my own power. I was helped on my feet by the center, "man girl, I don't like the way he's looking at you, makes me think he doesn't want you to make it to the start of the season," Orlando said expressing his concern about my well-being.

"Don't worry, it will take more than that to bring me down," I replied, walking back up to center, "let's run that again," I called out to the offense. I looked at my receivers, and nodded a single nod to each of them. There is a reason why I am called the 'Cannon', "2-38 Tiger...2-38 Tiger...2-38-hut!" The football was snapped into my hands.

I dropped back to pass, and Darius overpowered his blockers easily and rushed up the gut. Time seemed to slow down as I spun around him to avoid the blitz, and sped back up as I rolled out to the right. I saw Devon James thirty yards down field, and threw the ball to him. The ball spun in a perfect spiral, and flew like a guided missile in flight.

Devon caught the ball, but landed smack in the back of a lineman waiting to do blocking drills on the sled, "That's going to leave a mark,"

"Oh he's gonna be fine," said Antoine while I saw Devon James flat on his back staring up at the sky. I sighed, and shook my head. I jogged on up to the receiver, and gave him a hand up. When practice was over, I was happy that I was settling down with the offense. Now I have to learn to work with the defense because I am a strong safety.

I practiced coverage and tackling drills with the coach and the other members of the secondary which included my receivers on offense. Devon James and Antoine Blades are both cornerbacks. The only one that does not play defense is Lance. He is the punt and kickoff returner. Tre was lined up as a receiver, and coach would throw him the ball.

I shedded my blocker, and tackled him pushing the powerful runningback back two yards and down to the turf, "Nice hit, you better bring it this season," said Tre as I got off him, and helped him up. Darius looked at me, and lightly shook his head in disapproval, "don't let him get to you, he's just not used to this kinda stuff on the field," said Tre.

"What? A girl that can hit?" I asked,

"Something like that," said the runningback, the day's practice ended on a high note. The coach seemed impressed with the progress our team was making. My body ached as I took a bath that night in my dorm. In sports like speedskating and football, you have to work through pain. I will not let one person's opinion about me bring me down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eyeshield 21: Queen of the Comeback**

 **Chapter 3: Stranglehold (Kuroki Copperheads vs. Seibu Wild Gunmen)**

Tonight is the night of our first game. Coach Cade called us into the locker room for a meeting. I still haven't solved all the problems I have with Darius, but things like that take time. Coach was standing by four large cardboard boxes, "Well team...this is it, your first game," She said to us with a smile and hand on her tight blue jean-clad hip.

"I was starting to think it was a joke that the league is pitting us against one of the most potent offenses in the city, I see more of a challenge and I know you guys are more than up to it," Coach said opening up one of the boxes with a knife, "so...if we're gonna prove we are a high school team, then we better look like a high school team,"

I was excited to see our football team uniforms for the very first time. The helmets were metallic copper with black facemasks with a black copperhead snake stylized like a letter 'C' that covered the entire sides on both sides of the helmet. We had teal green jerseys with black shoulders and white numbers in front and back with a copper bordering.

We wore metallic black pants with large white wedges on the sides with fit the white sides of our jerseys. The bordering on the pants wedges and white sides of the jerseys started as metallic copper and faded into a teal green. Finally we wore black socks to go with our black cleats, "Go get' em, Ice Queen," Coach said tossing me a helmet.

I looked at the helmet. The logos looked like they could come off the helmet, and bite me. I looked up at the coach and smiled with a nod. I went to the girls locker to change for the game. The jersey was just right, and the pants fit tight like a glove and showed off my hips. The number '17' gave me confidence as well as seeing my last name.

Before the game, I was bestowed by the offense with the honor of being the offensive team captain while Darius commanded the defense. We did our stretches behind the stands before we headed out onto the field for the first time. Our team was excited and cheered to their heart's content. I received pats on the helmet, and shoulder pads.

From the first kickoff, we set the tone for the game. I jogged onto the field for the offense. It felt good to see the team smiling, and ready to go to work. It felt good to be back on the field in a uniform in general, "Mmm...Can I get some biscuits with those thighs?" Devon joked, Lance Woodley and Antoine Blades also chuckled at his humor.

I chuckled at his joke, "Knock it off, Devon," I said, and gave the guys the play, "okay boys here's what we'll do, I-right, fake 32-gut, post to Blades on one on one," It felt good to break a huddle, and go under center against a team like Seibu High. I felt my thighs quiver with every step down on the turf, "Blue-30, Blue-30-HUT!" I called out.

I dropped back, and faked the handoff to Tre Wilkinson. He blocked a rushing middle linebacker as I rolled right, and threw a thirty yard pass to Antoine Blades right on the numbers. He was pushed out of bounds by cornerback. We got out of our own endzone, and started moving the ball down the field to the cheers of the gathered crowds.

"Ready to run, Tre?" I asked, he nodded, and patted me on the helmet, "let's do this, halfback Iso-weak, it's to the left, line I need you guys to make holes so big coach can drive her car through it," I got some fist-pounds from Sammy Williams and Javon Kirkland, "on set, on set," As we went to the line, I could hear the Seibu defense taunting me.

"2-38-Tiger! 2-38-SET!" I was snapped the ball, and I handed the ball off to the runningback. Tre Wilkinson used his skills to speed to get through the holes in the defense, and his strength to run over anyone in his path. I ran alongside him, and gave a block to him and followed him all the way to the endzone for his first touchdown in Japan.

The defense held their ground in the fourth quarter to keep the Gunmen out of the endzone. The score would have been 27 to 17 had Darius not deflected a fourth-down pass to the endzone to make the Wild Gunmen turn the ball over on downs. The problem was we had seventy yards to cover in a very limited amount of time left on the clock.

The game went on going back, and forth until the fourth quarter when the Wild Gunmen were ahead 20 to 17 with under a minute to play in the game. We were down at our own thirty yard line. The key was in short passes, and getting out of bounds to stop the clock. This maybe our first game, but I feel that this game will be one to remember.

With short pass plays and the receivers gaining yards and going out of bounds, we were taking care of business. I took the snap from center, but there was nobody open. I spun around the back of Orlando Wilkins, and ran and weaved my way for a twenty yard gain and a first down, "Come on, guys, let's go! Let's go!" I called out to my offense.

Tre Wilkinson has over one hundred yards rushing on the evening. We were now in a hurry-up offense with Coach Cade yelling at us from the sidelines that the clock was running. I got a ten yard pass up the middle to Devon James as we entered the red zone. There was fifteen seconds left on the clock. There was only time for one final play.

I was lined up in shotgun, and dropped back to pass. Time seemed to slow down, as I saw Antoine Blades running an in-route in the endzone. I had to time the pass just right when he ran across. When I threw the pass, it landed right in his gut for the catch as he rolled in the endzone for the winning touchdown. We had won our first game.

I was the first to hug him as he got up from the turf with my thigh wrapped around his waist. With the last extra point, it was the final nail in the coffin on the Seibu Wild Gunmen. Shien Mushanokoji, the one they call 'The Kid' came up to congratulate me and the team, "I've heard of 'you throw like a girl', looks like I'm eating my own words,"

"Good luck this season, you played a hell of a game," I said back to him patting him on the shoulder, and headed back to the lockers with the guys. I looked back at him, and smiled while he returned the favor with a nonchalant two-finger salute. Coach Cade said the league thought it was a joke to put our team against them. Who's laughing now?


	4. Chapter 4

**Eyeshield 21: Queen of the Comeback**

 **Chapter 4: 'Ice'**

There is nothing like the silence of the rink when it first opens in the morning. No one is here, but you can hear and feel the magic. The roar of the crowds, and that shot of the gun are all a part of my sport off the field. I compete in the 1300 and 1500 meter events since I started training in junior high. The track is where I go to find my peace.

It's the weekend. My homework is all set for Monday, and there is no practice on weekends. Yet there is practice for me as I carried my duffle bag, and paid the fee to use the track. I was wearing a windbreaker set with my speed-suit underneath. I put down my duffle bag, and sat down at the benches to do my stretches before my practice.

After that, I unzipped and took off my jacket and pants. I put my long-bladed skates on, and headed out onto the ice. My speed or 'skin' suit is red and black with red tribal flame designs on the thighs. I stretched out my shoulders, and arms and shook out my legs. I stepped down to get a firm footing on the ice, and got into a starting position.

I even wear special speed glasses. As I closed my eyes, I could hear mom telling me to watch the angle of my skates when going into turns. God knows how many times I have slipped on turns when I first started training. Something inside me clicked like hearing the gunshot go off as I opened them, and I was off on the ice to begin training.

From morning until the afternoon on weekends, I train out on the ice. There is nothing more exhilarating than going over sixty miles an hours out on the oval track. I pumped my arms, and leaned my skates as I went into a turn just like my mama taught me. At practice's end I sighed, and rested my hands on my knees and glided on the icy track.

"So this is where you hang out, huh?" said a voice in the back. I looked to find that it was Darius.

I was kind of surprised to see him here, "Hey Darius," I greeted him with a smile as I was coming off the ice, and peeling off the hood of my suit, "how did you find me here?" I asked, not that it really mattered. People have there own lives, and things that they like to do. You would think I should be mad at him for the way he treats me? I am not.

Darius shrugged his shoulders, "I asked the coach," He replied, but he seemed to have something on his mind, "hey...umm...I wanted to say I'm sorry...for the way I've been pushing you around on the field," He apologized. I smiled and nodded to him as I took off my skates for tennis shoes, "I just wanted to see what you're made of," he added.

Darius Smith looks like your typical city guy. He has corn-rowed hair, and brown eyes. He wore a black winter coat, a white shirt, and black jeans, "Hey it's cool," I said, having had the same treatment for being a girl joining my old high school football team back in Canada, "now are you apologizing or did coach make you apologize?" I asked.

"A little bit of both, I'd say," Darius replied, I lightly chuckled, "man, don't laugh, Noemi, that shit ain't funny,"

"It sort of is," I chuckled to his complaint, putting my stuff away and zipping up my bag, "you going my way?" I asked, and Darius followed. We walked around outside Shinjuku, "well Darius...as for you apology whether it was on your own accord or coach forcing you to, I'll accept it, come here," I was about to approach him with a hug.

"Whoa, whoa! No huggies! No huggies!" Darius protested quickly moving away

"Why? I'm a girl, that shouldn't bother you, Darius," I said with my hands on my hips.

"But you're the quarterback, Ice, that shit's hella awkward," Darius complained, but there is something I need out of Darius. No, I am not dropping my pants for him, but it has to do with the offense, "besides I gotta girl back home, she ain't gonna like me doing this kind of stuff with my teammates," he explained, I nodded in understanding.

"Alright, but I need something from you Darius," I replied running a hand through my short and boyish hair, "I need a tight end on offense, Kirkland and Williams are getting double rushed, and I am practically running for my life when I roll out to pass, so what say you?" Darius scratched his chin at my proposition to get him to play on offense.

"I can play both fullback and tight end," Darius said, "maybe we should try it out at Monday's practice,"

"Good deal, Darius," I replied, and opened my arms to him, "now to seal the deal, all you have to do is hug me,"

"Fuck no!" Darius snapped, and turned and started walking away back to the school. He turned around, and we sealed the deal. It was just a shoulder hug, nothing too personal. From the way he plays out on the field to the helmet style he wears, Darius Smith reminds me of linebacker Derrick Brooks. He is very fast, and he hits very hard.

"See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?" I said patting his shoulder, and going back to school with him. The offense now had a tight end that can also play fullback. Just like I am quarterback but I also play strong safety. Darius has the height and the strength, but I will have to test his catching skills, "by the way, did you do the math homework?"

"You know...Math ain't one of my strong subjects," Darius confessed,

"Alright, how about you stop by my dorm, so I would like for you to bring your homework and we'll go over it," I said to him, and he seemed to be onboard. We football players have to maintain a GPA no lower than 2.7 in order to be on the team, "I'm not going to do your homework for you, let's make that thing clear, Tu me comprends?"

Later that night, Darius came by my dorm and I tutored him with his math homework, "Look Darius, you have to remember how to solve for 'X', you see each of these letters here represents a number, so you plug in this number here for 'A' and this number here for 'B'," I explained to him, and after about an hour he started to get the hang of it.

When I left his dorm that night, it felt good that I was helping a teammate out. Tomorrow is Sunday, a day of rest. I wondered to myself what I should do to enjoy it. Maybe hang around Tokyo, and visit the sights? Maybe get my laundry done and wash my practice and game uniforms? I slept on the thought as tomorrow is just another day away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eyeshield 21: Queen of the Comeback**

 **Chapter 5: T.N.T (AC/DC)**

It was nearing the early evening, and practice was going well. Darius seemed to fit what we needed in terms of a fullback and tight end, but he seemed to have needed something in return on his side of the ball, "Alright Noemi you play against us during practice scrimmages, but I think it's time we introduce ourselves to you...formally,"

"As you know, I'm Darius and I play middle linebacker, this is Kai Millhouse and Gabriel Hightower, they're outside linebackers, our cornerbacks are Daunell and LeShawn, the Law Brothers, finally this is the defensive line Cleo Wilson, Demetrius Williams, and Lajon Taylor," I shook all their hands. Everyone but the secondary looked bigger than me.

"Welcome to the defense, sistah, the only way you're gonna find a spot here's if you can hit," said LeShawn Law with a smile. I nodded in understanding. It is a good thing our coach is a former quarterback herself, otherwise this practice exercise would never work, "a'ight girl, show us what you can do," he said as I lined up at the safety position.

"Set...HUT!" called out the coach as she dropped back to pass. Lance Woodley was running an in-route up the middle, a dangerous place to be a receiver but a good proving ground for those in the linebacker and secondary spots. I ran at him as fast as I could, and locked on my target. I aimed a shoulder to his head, and Lance nearly exploded.

His arms and legs failed out, and the ball flew out of his hands and about four yards away from him to be scooped up by Daunell Law. He landed on his back, and looked up at the sky, "Ha ha! You just knocked him the FUCK out!" LeShawn cheered patting me on the helmet. I went up to Lance, and helped him up, "I think we got us an Amazon,"

"You okay?" I asked Lance,

"I'm fine, I just need to get the ringing out of my head," He said with a chuckle. I t was just as fun working with the defense as it is working with the offense. I guess that kind of thing comes when you play as a two-way player on the team. Coach Cade was a veteran herself having played for the Wisconsin Wolves and the Sacramento Sirens.

"Alright Chabeau, let's test your coverage skills!" Cade called out. As being the new player on the team, Coach was testing me. I lined up against Devon James and Antoine Blades. I had to learn how to cover multiple receivers. It's not easy. I dropped back as they were running their routes. I had to judge where the ball was going to be placed.

Coach Cade pump-faked the ball to go to the left, but I was not fooled. I stepped my left foot, but bolted to the right and followed a long pass going to Devon James. I followed the ball in flight, and running as fast as I can at the same time. I got in front of Devon, and snatched the ball out of the air, "Good hustle, good hustle!" said Coach,

I noticed on offense that Darius is a dual-threat type of back just like Trey. Darius can catch in the open field like a tight end, but can run the ball and block on pass plays like a runningback. This gave me a real arsenal of weapons to use in the backfield. We were going to need them against the next team on our schedule, the Oujou White Knights.

"You're doing well this season," said Coach walking alongside me, "it's good to see you're making friends on the squad, but there are going to be guys on other squads that will try and take you out, Darius is right, this is a man's sport...that hasn't stopped me," Coach Cade gave me a wink and a smile, "keep it up, Chabeau, now get some rest,"

I spat out my mouthguard, and placed it in a space in the facemask, "Merci, Coach," I said smiling right back at her.

I put my mouthguard back in, and went to push around the sled a bit, and throwing the football around before heading inside. Lance held his hands out to catch a ball, and I threw it to him, "That's what I call a woman's touch," Lance said as I jogged up to him, and joined the rest of the team heading back to the locker rooms at end of practice.

I went back to my dorm that night to find a package at my door. I opened it to find a care package sent to me by mom and dad. There were cool mint chocolate, chocolate chip and chocolate brownie clif bars, Gatorade and Popcornopolis Cheddar Popcorn. This is why you got to love your parents for what they do when you are far from home.

After a much needed shower, I put on a pair of back-pocketless jeans and a fitted white tanktop, and headed out into town. I stopped by a local supermarket to pick up some stuff to send back to my parents. I picked out some Meiji Karl Cheese snacks, a few bags of Yamayoshi Rich Butter and Wasabi-flavored chips, and pudding-flavored Kit-Kats.

My mom and dad both have a big sweet-tooth so this package will be great. I saw Antoine picking up some snacks for himself, "You bringing that stuff home to your folks?" He asked, I nodded 'yes'. He smiled, "I tried those Cheese Snacks, I think there's crack in them because they hella good," he and Devon James are always good for a laugh.

"You always know how to put a smile on my face," I said with a chuckle,

"Hey, that's what receivers do, hon," I replied back, "what you got me, Devon, and Lance as receivers, there ain't nothing we can't get done,"

We left the store, "You looking forward to the game this week? Man, I looked at our schedule posted at the locker room, I'm starting to think this league hates us," Antoine stated, and I am starting to think he is right. Our schedule included Oujou High, and we have to play Shinryuji High two times during the season. I think it is something else.

"Antoine, I don't think this league hates us, I think they want to challenge us," I replied.

"I see, if that's how it is, then I think we need to show them up, and play our game," said Antoine. It warms me to know there is a fire in him, the will to fight, the will of a champion, "catch yah tomorrow, Chabeau," He said heading back to his dorm, and I headed back to mine. I put my groceries away, and placed the new items in a small box.

I rested on my bed, and looked up at the ceiling. I have guys on the squad that respect me, and look passed the fact I am a girl. That is a team I can play on. I had my troubles with Darius, now that's over and I can look forward to seeing what this team can do against stronger teams. As I rested, I knew we can do it in Japan. We can win.


	6. Chapter 6

**Eyeshield 21: Queen of the Comeback**

 **Chapter 6: A Little Bit More... (Kuroki Copperheads vs. Oujou White Knights)**

As a gladiator puts on armor for battle, so do I. This is our first away game. We wore our white road game jerseys and white pants. The difference now is that the shoulders are black and the numerals are teal. After stretching and drills, I put on my helmet and buttoned my black chinstrap. Darius turned to me, "You ready to hit?" He asked me.

I have to prepared to hit, and get hit. Defense was going to take center stage against Oujou. From the first snap, I managed to get the ball to my receivers or out of bounds under constant pressure. One that seemed to pick me as a target was a defensive lineman named Daigo Ikari, "It's just you and me bitch, ora!" He growled into my earhole.

"Huddle up!" I called out to the offense and crawling on my knees, and pulling the turf spinach from my helmet. I got up on my own power even if getting hit by Ikari was like getting hit by a car, "alright, we're going to run that same play again, except let Ikari through," I said to the offense in the huddle. They protested the play call from coach.

"What?!" Sammy Watkins and the offensive linemen all said in disbelief,

"Are you nuts?!" Devon asked, "it's 16-0 already"

"I said let him through, trust me," I said with a smile and a wink, "on one, on one," I broke the huddle, and went under center with the play, an in-route pass to the tight end. I nodded to Darius, number 47, to let him know the ball was going to him, "ready...SET! 2-28 Dragon, 2-28 Dragon-HUT!" I took the snap, and dropped back to pass.

Darius ran the in-route, and I got the ball to him for a first down at the thirty, and ducked and flipped Daigo over my back. Darius turned up field, and ran seventy yards through the Oujou defense for his first touchdown in Japan. I am not the defenseless quarterback in the packet. I am the quarterback that bites back. Coach glared at me.

"I don't remember drawing up the play like that, Chabeau," She criticized with her playbook rolled up like a newspaper. Coach slowly smiled seeing the outcome of the improvised play, "maybe we should put it in?" she suggested, I lightly chuckled as she tapped me in the butt with her playbook as I went to the sidelines for a drink of water.

"I'm all for it," I said taking a drink from a water bottle,

"Alright defense, get out there!" said Coach in a cheerful blast.

This is why I am 'Public Enemy No. 1' to the fangirls of a particular Oujou receiver I happened to put a hit on named Haruto Sakuraba. When you run an in-route up the middle, there are two things you must do, hold onto the ball and brace for impact. I watched Ichiro Takami drop back to pass. I ran up just as Haruto caught the football.

I hit him right as he caught the ball. My shoulder crunched the area between his midsection and chest. His helmet flew off, and his body looked like it was broken in half. I slammed him back first into the turf. His arms flayed out. The ball rolled around on the turf and was recovered by Lajon Taylor. Think a girl can't hit? You keep thinking that.

That fumble led to a Tre Wilkinson touchdown, his second of the season. We were back in this game. Now we need to keep the White Knights out of the endzone. That is not an easy task when you have Shin Seijuro in the backfield whom is averaging close to twenty yards a carry every time he touches the football. We really had to do something.

"A'ight guys, it's the Fourth Quarter, you gotta hold 'em right here, right now," Darius said to the defense.

"Secondary, I need you guys to play prevent, but keep them from getting the ball down field," The defensive captain instructed,

"You heard the man, let's take care of business," I said to the secondary, and we got back on the field. We did as we were told by Darius. The Knights were trying to get the ball down field to try and finish us off. We denied them every time. The defensive line made their stand against Shin Seijuro while we were hitting around Haruto Sakuraba.

Being down 16-0 at halftime, now it was 16-14 with under a minute to play in the game. I was driving the offense down the field, and I was feeling the momentum of the game shifting in our favor as the seconds were ticking off the clock. I was not only in a race against Oujou's defense, but also the clock. This was all thanks to Darius Smith.

Darius Smith has ten receptions on the day, and a touchdown under his belt. On defense, he has two sacks on Ichiro Takami, "I know you guys are tired, I know you guys are in pain, but I need you guys for one last play, let's do this Darius, DC-right, 88-Warrior, let's finish this," I broke the huddle for what was to be the very last play of the game.

"You heard the lady, let's finish this, ain't nobody quittin' around here," said Darius

"On one, on one," I said giving the snap count, and broke the huddle. I went up to center against a White Knight defense bent on stopping us by any means necessary. There was only twenty seconds left on the clock, and we were down at the forty yard line of Oujou, "Green-86! Green-86!" I called out, and Darius went in motion at the last signal.

"HUT!" I blasted, and the ball was shot into my hands, and I dropped back to pass. The offensive line shifted back, and blocked their assignments as the play dictates. I was being pressured by Shin Seijuro which caused me to roll out to the left. I avoided the 'spear tackle' and got a block from Tre Wilkinson. I took my chance, and threw the ball.

The ball flew through the air in a perfect spiral like a bullet out of the barrel of a rifle. Time seemed to slow down as the pass sailed through the air, and landed right in the waiting hands of Darius Smith as he slid into the endzone for the winning touchdown. I was so relieved that he caught it, and ran into the endzone to hug him and tackle him.

"You are destined for greatness, Noemi Chabeau, don't let it slip away," said Shin Seijuro, defeated but taking it like a gentleman,

"So are you, Shin, I hope to see you again sometime," I said heading back to the locker room in a jog, but quickly switched to a walk as I joined up with the rest of the guys and took off my helmet. The 'game ball' went to Darius Smith. This coming from a guy who hated me when the season began. It goes to show how things change over time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Eyeshield 21: Queen of the Comeback**

 **Chapter 7: How the Mighty Fall (Shinryuji Naga vs. Kuroki Copperheads)**

We followed our victory over Oujou with a 37 to 21 win over the Taiyo Sphinx, and a 24 to 21 overtime win over the Zokugaku Chameleons. We are doing well for the start of the season, and now we faced our first challenge of the season, The Shinryuji Naga. Tre Wilkinson was running effectively until he met Agon Kongo whom chopped his knee.

"C'mon ref, I know you gotta pair of eyes, throw a flag!" Tre blasted but his complaint fell on deaf ears. He was getting up easier than most players do after taking a hit like that, "this is some bullshit," He added to his argument against the ref. All the ref did was blow his whistle to signal 2nd down. That ref was starting to get on my nerves too.

"Get off the field if you can't take the pain, Trash," said Agon with a smirk, getting up in his face

Tre pushed him back, "You motherfucking-!" He blasted about to go and teach him a lesson, but I stopped him.

"Let it go, Tre, let it go," I said to calm him down with a hand on his chest, and went to the huddle, "alright guys, let's I-right, delay to the runningback, Tre remember that 'stiff knee' coach was teaching you last week?" I asked, he nodded a 'yes' to me, "put him on his back, on one on one," I got a fist-pound from Tre as I went under center.

"Y-18, Y-18-hut!" I dropped back to pass, and then handed the ball off to the runningback. He spun to get away from one defender, and got into the open field. I saw him leap over Agon's chop tackle, and knee him in the face to knock him on his back. Tre got us a first down after a fifteen yard gain. I went to him, "feeling better?" I asked Tre.

"Yeah," said Tre calming down. He smiled as I patted him on the back of the helmet. Agon glared at him, with an intent to kill him.

"You're a dead man, Trash," Agon growled getting off the ground with the help of his brother Unsui.

"Dude, my name's Tre, not Trash," He replied, and went into position for the next play. I dropped back to pass, and found Lance Woodley open for an eight yard gain. Coach Cade signaled me to call my number on the next play. Tre Wilkinson and Darius Smith showed their blocking skills as I ran 'Wildcat' to get a first down and into the red zone.

Unfortunately, that was led to one of the two touchdowns we scored for the entire game. The Shinryuji offense was overwhelming and the defense was putting the hurt on our offensive unit, "Get off the field, sweetheart, this is a man's game," Agon said into my earhole, and stepped on my back. I crawled on my knees to get back on my feet.

"Man get off her," Darius said pushing him away, "yah a'ight?" asked Darius giving me a hand up, I accepted it with a smile.

"Yeah oui, I'm fine," I breathed, I could see the look of concern in his eye even if his eyeshield covered his eyes. I went back under center, and kept on playing. We could get the ball downfield, but we couldn't get it in the endzone. By the fourth quarter, Shinryuji had a commanding lead. The only points we managed to earn was off a field goal.

I looked at coach. She was not mad at all, "I know you all are trying the best you can, and playing your hearts out, keep this in mind, I would never trade any of you guys for them, understand?" she said in the huddle after we called a timeout. We all looked at each other, and said 'yes coach' in unison, "even if we don't win, we'll finish this game,"

It was hard look at the scoreboard or my stats for the game. I was sacked five times, and I threw two interceptions. We lost the game 34 to 17. Agon was there to rub it in my face, "Queen of the Comeback, huh? You're nothing but pathetic trash," Agon said, only to have Darius push him away. I got up from my knees, and looked at the score.

Lance Woodley came up to me along with Devon James and Antoine Blades, "Don't let him get to you, Chabeau, there's still a lot of football to play," said Lance.

"We play these guys again this season, we'll get 'em," said Devon as I walked between him and his best friend Antoine.

"Oui...we'll get them," I said with a smile and a nod to him. He smiled back, and patted me on the helmet.

As we went to the locker room, Coach Cade was there to talk to all of us, "Today I saw a team play as hard as they could to win a football game, you guys lost, I'm not mad at you all because anger isn't going to solve this, what I saw out there was room for improvement, I'm not asking you all to be perfect, we aren't perfect, none of us are,"

"You all know separates the winners from the losers?" She asked as an open question. The locker room was silent, "it's getting back on that horse after getting kicked in the teeth, that's exactly what we are going to do at practice on Monday, we are going to put this behind us, get up and hit the ground running...hands in everyone," said our coach,

"There's still a lot of football left in the season, boys...Copperheads on three," She said as we put our hands in the huddle, "1-2-3,"

"Copperheads!" We cheered, breaking the huddle and changing back into our normal clothes. I went back to the girls locker room to change. After a shower in the locker room and putting back on my clothes after drying off, I saw Coach Cade waiting near the locker room entrance. She smiled a warm and motherly smile as I was heading out.

"Got a minute?" She asked, I nodded 'yes', "you did the best you could out there, Chabeau, I'm proud of you,"

"But we lost," I replied, Coach shook her head,

"Listen Noemi, I don't think they are 34 points better than you or anyone else on our team," Coach Cade explained to me, "it's one game, Chabeau, so move on and look forward to the rest of the season, you are one of the main building blocks of this team, and I am not going to stand by and watch you fall apart after losing only one game,"

"Get some rest this weekend, Chabeau, we have a big practice on Monday," Coach said making her leave. I decided to make mine, and headed back to my dorm on the other side of the school. Coach is right though. It is only one game, and from a loss there is much to learn. That is life in a way. Life is about learning from the mistakes you make.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eyeshield 21: Queen of the Comeback**

 **Chapter 8: Live and Learn**

I have been told ever since I started playing in Canada that football is not my sport. Since then, I have never known the meaning of the word 'quit', and I never gave up on the football field. No matter how many times I get hit, I will still get back on my feet again. Coach Cade is right, it is time to let it go, and focus on the rest of the season.

Monday came around, and Coach called us to midfield, "Take a knee, guys," said Coach and we followed taking off our helmets and gathering around her in a half-circle, "we're going to be learning new plays and new drills today, there are bigger games and better teams out there, we best be prepared now, give me 5 laps around the field,"

Running laps around the field used to be the toughest thing, but once you get through the season you get used to it. We then had to do 34 up-downs because we gave up 34 points in our loss to Shinryuji. We also did 34 push-ups and 34 sit-ups. The sweat stung my eyes as I was pulling my body up in full padding. Then we started our practice.

"Alright guys we are going to try a few plays on offense," said Coach placing a football down on midfield, "if we get these plays right, we can get the ball down field easily, on the ball Ice," I went under center to try out one of our new plays called the 'Lynx'. I dropped back to pass, but handed it off to the runningback moving across the field.

The line and the receivers have to make the hole big enough for the runningback to use his speed, and break loose in the open field. First things first, "Chabeau you have to time the hand-off just right!" Coach Cade instructed, "here, Darius is going to run in front of you as you are dropping back, you have to get the ball to him at the right time,"

"Let's run it again!" she said, and we ran the play again. This is one of those plays where everything has to be just right in order for it to work, "line you have push out and make the hole for the runningback, I want you to make a hole so big you can drive morning traffic through it," I got a chuckle out of Cade's joke as did the offensive line.

The third time is a charm as we seemed to get the play going that time around, "Good job offense, good job, that's what I like to see, you guys got Deimon High coming up, you can't be slacking off on me," Coach Cade praised, and blew the whistle for the next play, "alright guys, the next play we are going to work on is called a 'gadget' pass,"

I have heard of this play before. We used it a lot in Canada. When you have a longer field, you have more to work with. It was the standard under center play. The ball was snapped into my hands, and I handed the ball off to Tre. The runningback tossed it back to me, and I threw the ball downfield to a wide open Lance Woodley who caught it.

"C'mon defense, let's get some hustle out there!" Coach Cade said to the secondary that was burned on the play, "Chabeau, I want you to play strong safety, I'll go under center," I nodded and joined the defense. It is a good thing Coach Cade is a former quarterback. Otherwise, this type of play would never work with just me under center.

 _'Alright stick to your assignment, don't get fooled'_ I thought as I watched Duanell Law line up against Devon James, "slot back, slot back!" I called out from my safety position. I heard Darius call out for us to watch the pass. I saw the formation of the offense, and something did not look right. I was right when coach snapped the football.

Coach ran the 'Lynx'. I ran as fast as I could to the hole. I aimed my shoulder for his belly, and wrapped him up in a textbook tackle, "He still got the first down, but good hustle Chabeau, good hustle Law, if you guys weren't there, he would have raised hell in the backfield," said Coach. I earned myself a fist-pound from the right cornerback.

Practice went on as usual. We worked on improving our defense, especially on pass defense. We don't have the biggest unit in the Kantou League, but we definitely have one of the hardest hitting. Our secondary as quietly been ranked as one of the best. LeShawn Law directed traffic, and it's my job to pound out the punishment at strong safety.

With Darius Smith holding us all together as a defensive unit, we wanted this league to know that we maybe different but we came to play, "You guys are looking good out there, way to hit, Darius!" Coach Cade praised the defensive team captain. Coach Cade blew her whistle to signal the end of practice, and called us in to gather around her.

"Take a knee, guys," she said, and looked around at us, "now you've all heard the story of David and Goliath, whether or not you were forced to go to church, but that is where we are right now, we are a small team, and there are bigger and better teams out there, remember guys win or lose, you guys will always be my team, my family,"

"We have five more games until the Fall Tournament, we win four out of five and we're in the tournament and a running for the Christmas Bowl, just giving you boys a heads up, we can do this, we can win, your schools made the mistake of letting you go from your previous teams, that won't happen here that's for damn sure," she concluded.

"Hands in," Coach said as all our hands went on top of hers, "you guys are all like David, now let's go defeat Goliath, Copperheads on three, 1-2-3...," with that, practice ended for the team, but not for me. I went to the rink to skate for a few hours on the track to keep up my strength for the game against Deimon High School, the Devil Bats.

My speed suit fits as snuggly as my football pants. I lean into my turns the same way I lean when I run the ball when I am flushed out of the pocket on a broken play. After a number of laps that I lost count of, I rested my hands on my knees and glided on the ice. It was then that I called it a day. I put back on my windbreaker jacket and pants.

Back in my dorm, I drew up a bath and relaxed in the warm waters. I looked up at the ceiling, and closed my eyes as I sank under the water. As I came up and ran my hands through my short hair, I got out of the water and dried myself off. As I put on a white t-shirt and my black basketball shorts. I knew then that I was ready to face the giants.


	9. Chapter 9

**Eyeshield 21: Queen of the Comeback**

 **Chapter 9: Can U Feel It? (3rd Party) (Deimon Devil Bats vs. Kuroki Copperheads)**

We lost to Shinryuji. Now it was time to get back up on the horse, and continue the season. It was time to learn from our mistakes, and the game against Deimon High School was the medicine this team needed. I was not going to fall apart after one game. This team needs me, and I need them. That is the foundation of a football team.

Coach Cade gathered us in the lockers, "When I was playing for Sacramento, I read in my spare time, and one line from Sun Tzu stands out above all: 'Regard your soldiers as your children, and they will follow you into the deepest valleys; look on them as your own beloved sons, and they will stand by you even unto death', think about that,"

From the first snap of the game, I was determined to get the offense rolling, "Alright guys, I-right, double tight 32-gut, Wilkinson, run like hell, on one, on one," I went under center, "blue-21, blue-21, 21-HUT!" I dropped back and handed the ball off to Tre Wilkinson. Coach's words seemed to echo in us as he ran for 15 yards, and a 1st down.

Tre was switched out for Darius on the next play, "Halfback option pass to Woodley on two, on two," I said in the huddle. The thing about being a quarterback is diversifying your weapons on offense. That way everyone gets a chance, "2-28 Eagle, 2-28 Eagle, 2-28 HUT HUT!" I took the snap from center, and lateraled the ball to Darius Smith.

Darius turned, and looked to pass. I gave him a block as he threw the ball into the waiting hands of Lance Woodley. There wasn't a safety or cornerback within miles, and he was off to the races for a seventy-yard touchdown. On defense, it was a challenge keeping 'Eyeshield 21' out of the open field. Thus the lead was swinging back and forth.

Yet that is the kind of game you want, blow-outs are never fun. I used my arm to lead the team through the air while Darius Smith and Tre Wilkinson were pounding it out at halfback. Even I had my moments on broken plays, "Okay mes amis, let's clip their wings, Woodley you're going to run the fade, as soon as you're hit, toss it to James,"

"You sure this will work?" asked Devon,

"Alright, let's have some faith in the play call," said Lance. I smiled as he put a hand on my helmet.

"We can do this mes amis, on one, on one," I broke the huddle, and went into shotgun formation with Darius Smith and Tre Wilkinson on my right and left. I nodded to the two receiver set on the right. They nodded back, "Hawk-90, Hawk-90, Hawk-90-HUT!" the ball was shot into my hands, and I dropped back to pass, and threw a deep ball.

"Come on, come on," I said quietly to myself, getting up off the ground after getting knocked down by a defensive lineman. The ball landed in Lance Woodley's hands, and as soon as he was hit he tossed the ball to Devon James who took it the distance for the longest touchdown of the season. The score was 23 to 23 with under two minutes left.

We were down 20 to 3 heading into halftime. With a little creativity, we climbed our way back to tie the game. Now it was time to put a nail in the coffin on Deimon, and it starts on defense. The Law Brothers and I pounded out the punishment, and played the prevent defense, "Alright D, we need a big play, and we need it now," said Darius.

"Chabeau, if they throw a pass I want you to nab that ball, nab that ball like your life depended on it, let's go!" Darius demanded from me, and slammed a hand into my shoulder pad, "defense we stick to the 4-3, give them some cushion," We broke the huddle, and I went to my position at strong safety, watching Deimon get into formation.

Duanell Law was getting beat by his assignment on a corner route, and I found my opportunity to strike. It was a long pass, and I ran as fast as I could to follow the ball in flight. To the surprise of the receiver, I caught the ball in front of him earning my first interception of the season. I ran it back ten yards before being pushed out-of-bounds.

"That's my bad girl! That's my bad girl! Way to make the play!" cheered Darius butting facemasks with me,

"You call, Darius, and I answer," I replied giving the ball to the referee, now it was time for me and the offense to make a play, and put the game out of reach for Deimon. There was under a minute left in the game. Coach signaled for me from the sidelines. I was thinking she had a play in mind as I jogged back to the sidelines, "what's up?"

"You ready to run, Ice?" Coach Cade asked, I nodded, "nice grab by the way, Lance got us a good return so I think we have enough yardage to run this seeing we are in the redzone, so run the 'Wildcat', you can do this, Noemi," Coach Cade smiled, and placed a gentle hand on my helmet. I smiled back, "that's what I want to see, go get 'em,"

Coach lightly tapped me in the butt, and I jogged out on the field, "Get 'em, Chabeau, win this shit!" I overheard from LeShawn Law from the bench with the defense. Thanks to Lance, we were on the twenty yard line with only twenty-five seconds left to play in the game. I buttoned up chinstrap, and huddled the offense for the game's final play.

"Alright guys, 'Wildcat', on set, on set, they won't see this coming," I said to them. The offensive looked at each other, smiling to each other and nodded in agreement, "I need to trust me and coach, we can do this, we can win this, right here and right now," we broke the huddle, and went under center to take the snap, "Eagle-5" I called out.

At the second signal I moved into shotgun formation, and the secondary was moving into pass coverage. This was just what I wanted, and expected, "Eagle-5, Eagle-5-SET!" I took the snap, and ran the ball up the middle. The offense was making huge holes in the defense which I ran through until it was just me and 'Eyeshield 21' in the open field

He tripped me at the one yard line while a linebacker hit me in flight. I helicoptered through the air, and landed hip-first in the endzone. I was dog-piled in the endzone for the game winning touchdown. I looked at the team captain of the Devil Bats, Hiruma Yoichi, "Not bad Fucking Tomboy," He said with a sharp-tooted smile, "we'll meet again,"

"Looking forward to it," I said taking off my helmet, jogging back to the locker room. Deimon is a good team. There is no doubt about that, but we have a very challenging schedule which included Hakushu High, Kyoshin High, and a rematch with Shinryuji. If we beat Shinryuji, then that opens up our chances to get back to the Christmas Bowl.


	10. Chapter 10

**Eyeshield 21: Queen of the Comeback**

 **Chapter 10: Roll of the Dice**

It was the weekend, and finally decided to look around Tokyo after skating for a few hours at the oval track in the morning. I was munching on a Clif Bar when I was approached by a young woman around my age with a green jacket, and black pants, "Are you Noemi Chabeau?" She asked, I nodded 'yes' to her, "have a seat," she offered.

I took the offer, and sat down with her at the table. Her hair was slightly longer than mine, and dresses like me on a normal day. She is Japanese, and I am Canadian so there is a big difference, "What can I do for you today?" I asked, I was thinking about the game against Hakushu next week. I wonder if she has something to do with them?

It turned out my suspicions were right, "My name is Himuro Maruko, I am the manager for the Hakushu Dinosaurs, and I since I know you are the quarterback for the Kuroki Copperheads, I am asking that you forfeit the game next week," she said, I shook my head lightly to her offer. I never was the type to try, and take the easy way out.

"No, I can't do that, I won't," I said, refusing her suggestion.

"Why not?" Himuro asked, demanding an answer from me, "you don't know how the Dinosaurs play, they will crush anyone they play against, and their lineman Gao Rikiya, will crush any quarterback on his dead list, you're on that list, he will crush any quarterback and force the teams they play against the forfeit the match, do you understand?"

"Oui, but still I am not forfeiting the game, it's unfair to both me and my teammates," I replied back, "look, stuff like this happens in football, people play and people get hurt, that is just the bare facts about the sport, we are going to face your team, I will face Gao Rikiya, that decision is final," I looked her in the eye to tell her I am serious,

"I am telling this one woman to another, I don't want to see you nor any of your teammates getting crushed by Gao," Himuro said, I can tell she must feel some kind of way about the Dinosaurs' style of play, "he does not care that you are a woman, he will still crush you, and may I remind you that you are on his 'dead list'?" she warned me,

"Then I still stand by my words, we will play," I said a little more firmly,

"Then may fortune favor the foolish," Himuro said, making her leave with a bow. I sat at the table, and ordered a mocha swiss-roll for a snack. When I was done, I headed back to my dorm. It was just like Coach Cade said after the game against Shinryuji, we are David in a league full of Goliaths, and I will never back down from a challenge.

I went to Edo Castle as I am both a student and a tourist. As I walked around, I thought about what Himuro said to me. That was until I ran into Lance at the castle, "Hey what's up?" He asked in his calm and friendly voice. That players on the team nicknamed him 'Bambi' because of that plus his speed when he is running a fade or post route.

"Oh hey Lance, I was just thinking about something," I said to him, but he did not look convinced,

"About what? Come on Noemi you can tell me," He urged, and I saw there was no need to beat around the bush,

"I met with the manager of the team we are facing next week, she wants us to forfeit the match because she doesn't want to see any of us get hurt," I explained to him. Lance nodded. We continued to walk around the castle looking at the sights and the exhibits. There was no way I going to give them a win against us. They have to earn it.

"So what did you tell the manager?" Lance asked,

"I turned down her offer, and said we are playing," I said to him with a smile and a wink, "look Lance, we are going to get back to the Christmas Bowl, and we are going to win," Lance smiled lightly at my confidence. He patted me on the shoulder, and we left Edo Castle a few hours later. I have the utmost confidence in everyone on the team.

"Let them play their game, we'll play ours," Lance said, "that's all that matters," I gave him a light shoulder hug, "take care of yourself, we all need you Ice," my nickname does not come from me being a cold and evil person. It comes from the fact I train as a long track speedskater off the field. I headed to the cafeteria for something to eat.

"Thanks Lance," I said going inside, and welcomed by the smell of food fresh off the grill

It was 'Sunday Steak Night' at the cafeteria. Something all the players look forward to. The food at this school is restaurant quality. As a football player, I eat a lot of meat ranging from beef to chicken and fish. I also eat my fruits and vegetables. I grew up on poutine back home in Gatineau, and my favorite fruit is the Pomegranate, good stuff.

With a plate of steak, creamed spinach, cornbread and a bottle of Honest Tea Green Tea and Honey, I sat down with the team. I decided to eat with the offensive line, "So where in Canada are you from, Noemi? I mean, you guys have provinces right?" asked Sammy Williams, the offensive tackle who has been having a very productive season.

"I'm from Quebec," I replied kindly as I was cutting up my steak. It was good. I could not believe this was high school cafeteria food.

"Quebec? That's the part where they speak French, right?" asked Vince Adams, the nose tackle,

"Oui, je parle français" I replied, they laughed as I enjoyed my dinner with them. I enjoy being at school. The food is good. The teachers are great, and then there is my family on the football field. From the first day of practice to the beginning of the season, I began to bond with them. I work hard on and off the field to keep up with them.

With every game comes greater challenges. The teams we face are always going to be better, and better. I have heard online things like people calling us 'cheaters' and saying we don't belong in this league. That just gives our team more motivation to play better and harder. With every game we play, we are out there to prove something.

When I put on that uniform for practice or my skin suit for the oval track, I feel a sense of purpose, and I am not backing down on them. Himuro may want us to forfeit the game, but I have proved myself to this team and to this league. Whether it is my passing, or Tre Wilkinson and Darius Smith running the ball, we can play, and we can win.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eyeshield 21: Queen of the Comeback**

 **Chapter 11: Stand Your Ground (Kuroki Copperheads vs. Hakushu Dinosaurs)**

I was in the school gym lifting weights, and keeping up my strength for the game, "You know, you may not get a boyfriend, but at least you got us," Darius joked, leaning against the door, "c'mon Ice, the bus is waiting," Darius informed me. I nodded, wiping the sweat from my forehead, and grabbing my stuff for the game against Hakushu.

"Thanks Darius," I said leaving the gym, and heading to the bus with the guys. I was still thinking about Himuro's words from the other day, _'No I am not quitting on this team, these guys never quit on me and I am not quitting on them_ ,' I thought to myself. Our team has accomplished so much for the right to get back to the Christmas Bowl.

This was our second road game of the season, and to say the first half was not going well was an understatement. They kept tight coverage on the receivers, and Gao Rikiya was putting constant pressure on me. I had to rely on short passes to the halfbacks to get the ball down field. Getting hit by Gao was like getting hit by an eighteen-wheeler.

He looked at me, and I kept getting back up. He snorted a grunt as I huddled up the offense while being down 30 to 3, "Okay boys, we're down but we're not out, Lance I want you to run the fade route again, we will fake like we are setting up a screen, I'll pump fake, then you run the route, that should throw off the cornerback," I instructed.

"What about 70? That guy's putting you on your back every time," said Sammy out of concern. I know how he feels. It is a lineman's job to protect the quarterback, and I have been hit by some of the toughest guys in the league. Still, I get back up, and keep on playing. One thing football and speedskating taught me is playing through pain.

I had something in store for Gao that I have been working on in practice while scrimmaging the defense. I lightly put my hand on his helmet, "Don't worry I'll be fine, on one, on one," I broke the huddle, and went behind the center with Darius and Tre in the backfield, "Blue-38, Blue-38, Blue-38-HUT!" I called out, and took the snap from center.

I pumped-faked like I said I would as Lance was setting up for the screen pass and he ran his route while Gao came rampaging at me as I was setting up the pass. I used my legs to leap backwards with my cleat in his facemask, and my hand on his helmet. I would pull my foot back, and slam him down into the turf with my hand on his helmet.

My teammates call that move 'The Battle Axe', and it works on lineman. I managed to get the ball downfield for a thirty yard touchdown to Lance Woodley. Now it was time for the defense to make a stand against the Dinosaurs. We forced a three-and-out, and made them punt. Devon James got us some good field position out on the thirty-five.

"Alright guys, let's keep the momentum going, we're going to run the halfback razzle-dazzle on three, it's on three," I said to the smirking Darius Smith. It is schoolyard play, but it works when you need it, "Black-39 Dragon, Black-39 Dragon, Black-39 HUT! HUT-HUT!" I called out from under center, and took the snap and handed it off to Darius.

The offensive line was doing their job keeping Gao out of the pass pocket. He broke loose as I got the ball away down field, and planted me on my back. It was seventy-five yard touchdown to Antoine Blades, "You keep getting up even after I hit you? You're not like the other quarterbacks I have faced, and crushed," said Gao as I got back up.

"You know what separates the winners from the others?" I asked him, pulling out my mouthguard and reflecting on the words of wisdom from my coach, "it's getting back up on the horse after getting kicked in the teeth," Gao smiled at the words, and I jogged back to the sidelines for a drink of water, and the punt team kicked off to the Dinosaurs

Quarterback Maruko Reiji was sacked by Lajon Taylor, and he fumbled the ball before it was picked up by Kai Millhouse for his first touchdown as a Kuroki Copperhead. We were down 30 to 24 with under thirty seconds left in the game, and we were at the twenty yard line. What happened next will be on the highlight reels for a long, long time.

I dropped back to pass on first down, and threw Hail Mary pass to Antoine Blades, but it was picked off by the cornerback. He was about ten yards into his run when Lance Woodley stripped him of the ball. The ball bounced on the twenty, and was picked up this time by Gao Rikiya who ran for about a yard before being stripped of the football.

The ball squirted out of his hands with fifteen seconds left on the clock, and bounced into my hands. I decided to run with it, and ran eighty yards untouched into the endzone for the touchdown. Coach Cade was on the sidelines laughing hysterically as I came back to our bench with the ball, "Not the most drawn up way to win a game," she joked,

"A win is a win, Coach," I said with a smile, and hugged our coach in celebration. We were getting closer to achieving our goal. There were still more games to play, and the rematch against Shinryuji. Even though we had won the game, everyone on the team knew what was coming on Monday's practice before we start working on the day's drills

We completed a successful two-point conversion, and won the game, "You're a good quarterback, I hope to meet you on the field of battle again," said Gao. The man towered over me like a mountain, but I had win his respect in the game. I can see why a lot of quarterbacks fear this lineman. This guys hurts when he hits me, but I still get back up.

"You too, Big Guy," I said with a light smile, and headed back to the locker room. Tre Wilkinson was the one who tripped up Gao Rikiya, and forced the ball loose. It is thanks to him that we won the game, and he received his first game ball. I met back up with Himuro dressed in my regular clothes, "see? I don't give up on my team just like that,"

"I know your team has a tough schedule, good luck with the rest of the season," Himuro said waving me good-bye as I got on the bus with the other players. Football is not my life, but it does teach life skills. What is the point of going through life without stepping up to life's challenges. It works the same way as getting out onto the football field.


	12. Chapter 12

**Eyeshield 21: Queen of the Comeback**

 **Chapter 12: Blazing a Trail**

Football is about creativity, and finding new ways to win the game. We followed our win against Hakushu with our first shutout of the season, a 27 to 0 whipping of the Misaki Wolves and a 35 to 3 victory over the Dokubari Scorpions. As I look at the English newspaper at our school, I can tell that the Kantou League are not amused by us.

"They sure have a lot to say about us," said Antoine walking alongside me to class while I was reading the paper, "man, girl I don't know why you bother reading that, we're playing our game out on the field, if they don't like it, fuck 'em," there is one thing we are not short of on this team, and that is spirit, "just play your way, a'ight Ice?"

"Thanks, Antoine," I said with a light smile,

"Man, I like how my name sounds with your accent, makes me sound sophisticated, you know what I'm saying? Antoine...," I chuckled at him trying to attempt a French accent. Classes went by in a blur, and we were on the field practicing Friday's game against Kyoshin. I was told I got my nickname for another reason away from the track.

Darius says that anyone who gets hit by me will be out cold hence my nickname 'Ice'. It is nice to have a nickname. When I am out on that field I just want to play. It is the same feeling when I am on the oval track. When I wear my skin suit and skates, I just want to skate as fast I can. When I am out there, I want to play, and I want to hit you.

"You're like a linebacker that plays strong safety, and you're a girl, man that shit ain't even fair," Darius joked, when he complains it is a compliment in disguise.

I looked over at the cheerleaders practicing. I don't pay much attention to them, even with the glares they give me. It's like I don't belong on the football field. I just shook them off, but it got me thinking, "Hey Smith," I said getting his attention as practice ended, "what if I became a cheerleader?" I asked, he looked at me like I was crazy.

"You become a cheerleader, and we all disown you," said Darius speaking for the defense it seems, "you're the strong safety on defense, and our quarterback on offense, we would not want you any other way, you're a sister to us, Chabeau," Darius patted me on the shoulder pads, "you never know, the women's leagues might come a calling,"

"Man those twigs couldn't even lift you if they tried," Devon said taking off his helmet, "just keep doing your thing, Noemi,"

It felt great to have the guys backing me up on and off the field. I worked out with the guys with the weights in the gym. I eat with them at breakfast, lunch and dinner and even help them with their homework if they ask which happens a lot. My teammates are like the brothers I never had growing up in Canada. I was an only child back home.

It is said in the media that I am the tallest female quarterback in the Kantou League. That is not really saying much since there is only one other female quarterback in all of Japan, Teikoku's Koizumi Karin. I met her last year before the Christmas Bowl. She is a gentle girl, and very sweet. She is one of the toughest quarterbacks to bring down.

"You good for Friday, that's a big game you know," Lance reminded me,

"I know," I said with a nod, and headed back to my dorm. Off the field, I lived alone in the dorm. It did not bother me, but what did bother me as that none of the female students would room with me. I got used to it though. The less distractions I have away from finishing my homework, the ice track, and the football field the better for me.

I washed off the sweat and grime in the shower, and finished up my homework for Monday. The more I keep ahead of my studies, the better off I am for the week. I wrote weekly emails back to my family in Canada. I write to them about how things are going to Japan, and sending them my monthly progress reports, track times, and scores.

That evening, I decided to walk around town, and it was then that I saw him. I lightly gasped, ' _It's Takeru_ ,' I thought to myself, _'why is he all the way out here?'_

When his eyes met mine, I felt like a deer in the headlights. Back in last year's Christmas Bowl, I remember one play where he went up the middle on a draw play, and I was there to put him on his back. Even if he gained five yards, that collision was heard throughout the stadium. I wondered if he felt some sort of way about getting hit by a girl?

I waved to him, and he waved back. Then he started coming toward me. I cracked my knuckles to try, and keep calm because Takeru is handsome. He looked at me and chuckled, "I said I could not be taken down, I guess you proved me wrong, Noemi Chabeau," said Takeru, "so this is what you look like outside of your uniform?" he asked,

"Oui, I am just a tomboy in blue jeans," I said scratching the back of my head, "what? You like what you see, Yamato?" I asked back with a smile,

If you take a man away from his comfort zone, things do tend to get a little awkward, "Well umm...," He stuttered, and started to blush, "you see...I wanted to talk to you about the papers...yes," I lightly chuckled, and patted him on the shoulder, "I mean...I do read the papers you know...," he informed me nervously, which gave me an idea.

"Let's get a cup of coffee, then we can talk," I said with a smile. I sat down with him, and paid for the coffee. Thoughts and questions went through my mind. What was he doing in Tokyo? Surely he didn't come all this way to see me? If he did then this must be very important, "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked, getting to the point.

"Well...I wanted to see how you were doing after last year's Christmas Bowl," said Takeru, "the newspapers have not been kind to you,"

"Tell me something I don't know," I said slightly sarcastically. I nodded in understanding of his reasons. It is good to see that cares for others outside of his own teammates, "I notice the fanbase online for Karin, so that makes me the anti-Karin, no?" I joked, Takeru lightly chuckled. I just wanted to make him feel more comfortable around me.

"Very funny, Chabeau," Takeru replied with a rather light smile and sipped his coffee. As his eyes met mine, I saw a glimmer of determination in him. He stood up from the table after he finished his, and I stood up with him not taking my eyes off him, "thanks for the coffee, Noemi, but we will meet again, and it will be in the Christmas Bowl,"


	13. Chapter 13

**Eyeshield 21: Queen of the Comeback**

 **Chapter 13: Heroes of the War (David Robidoux) (Kyoshin Poseidon vs. Kuroki Copperheads)**

The Japanese newspapers might not have been kind to us, but the press back home has been. I was researching our scores online. Some of the American and Canadian new companies were calling us the 'Cardiac Copperheads' or the 'Comeback Copperheads'. It is all a team effort. Everyone on this team does the best they can on the field.

We were wearing our 'home' uniforms against a powerhouse team in the Kyoshin Poseidon. Their height made passing a real chore, so we had to rely on the running game. I called on Tre Wilkinson's number for the game to gain yards downfield, but I had my ways of keeping the Poseidon on their toes, "Alright, let's run a little razzle-dazzle,"

We were down 35 to 7 in the middle of the fourth quarter, "Man I feel like I'm back in the schoolyard or some shit," Tre said with a light smile in the huddle,

"Hey it works, and it will work on these guys, on one, on one," I broke the huddle, and went under center. I find it funny how Tre gets to see my butt when I bend over to go under center for the snap, "white-90, white-90, white-90-HUT!" I took the snap from center, and a draw play to the runningback, before he turned and tossed it back.

Devon James and Antoine Blades were staying to their blocking assignments while Lance Woodley made a break for it in the open field. When I caught the defense napping, I took my chance and threw the ball down field. The ball flew through the air in a fast and perfect spiral right into the waiting hands of Lance Woodley for a touchdown.

The defense held, and kept the Poseidon out of the endzone with Darius Smith in command, "Way to play the cushion, way to stick!" called out Coach Cade,

"Defense you have to get on their ass, keep them out of the endzone, offense get out there and get us back in the game," blasted Coach Cade after a touchback by Lance Woodley in the endzone. I dropped back to pass on second down, and noticed that all my receivers were covered, and the Poseidon were blitzing me on a broken play.

I spun around to avoid a blitzing lineman, and made a break for it through a hole in the defense. I managed to scramble for the eight yards we needed for a first down, before being tackled by a linebacker named Shun Kakei, "Way to hit, bro," I said getting back on my feet with a mouthguard-covered smile, and jogging back to the huddle.

"Alright guys, I-right, in-route to the tight end, on set, on set," I went under center. I looked at Darius Smith, and I gave him a nod. The ball was going to him.

"Green-85, green-85...SET!" I faked the handoff, and dropped back to pass. Tre Wilkinson was blocking his assignment, and I managed to get the ball to Darius for twenty yards, and a first down. We were in the redzone now with five minutes left in the game, "Halfback weak-side 'Lynx', on one, it's on one," I said to the offense in the huddle.

We ran this play in practice. We all know it by heart now. I went under center behind Sammy. I felt my thighs quiver as I stamped my foot down to get a grip on the grass, "237-Tiger, 237-Tiger, check...check-check!" It was then that I moved into shotgun formation, and Tre moved into the tight end slot on the right. The defense was confused.

"HUT!" I called out, and took the snap. Tre Wilkinson ran from the tight end spot, and took the handoff as I was dropping back. It was all up to him now for this play.

Tre found room to run in the A-gap, and scored a touchdown. We were down 35 to 21, it was up to the defense to make a play, as we did. Duanelle Law intercepted a pass, and ran it back eighty yards for another touchdown. I escorted him down the line with blocking. The two-minute warning came, and the momentum of the game was with us.

We were down by a touchdown, and Lance Woodley made a touchback in the endzone, "Alright guys, let's put the nail in the coffin on these guys, we've got the momentum of the game now, run and gun, we're going hurry-up offense, on one, on one," I went under center, "SET! HUT-1!" I took the snap, and dropped back to pass on first down.

"Clocks running! Clocks running!" Coach Cade called out from the sidelines.

The Kyoshin defense was also catching on, and going into prevent. I had to get the offense moving, "Come on boys, to the line, let's move!" I called out. I took the snap after the first down pass, and noticed Kyoshin was double-covering Devon James and Antoine Blades. I had no choice, but to run the ball through any holes in the Kyoshin defense.

I spun around the backs of the offensive line on a broken play, and to evade a blitzing lineman. I was trying to throw on the run, but all the receivers, the tight end, and halfbacks were all covered. I had no choice, but to run. I received a block from Tre Wilkinson and Darius Smith whom took out the linebackers, and I stiff-armed Shun Kakei.

I made to the thirty-five, and made a cut-back to the thirty. The yards dialed down until I dived into the endzone. "We did it, we're back in this!"

I celebrated the touchdown with a backflip in the endzone, and was dog-piled by the offense. Coach Cade was cheering from the sidelines, but it was not over yet. Instead of an extra point, we went for a two-point conversion. Sammy Watkins made a keeper from his center position, and pushed his way through for the two, and won us the game.

It was our first win of the season in the Fall Tournament. I was approached by Shun Kakei. He had the scariest looking blue eyes I had ever seen, "So you're the Queen of the Comeback? How fitting," said Shun. He is a good football player. He knows how to hit, and he hits hard, "good luck with the Fall Tournament, you're going to need it, Noemi,"

"Thanks, Shun," said taking off my helmet.

"I'll be watching from the stands, I've seen a few of your team's games, you keep people on the edge of their seats," said Shun with a light smirk, and made his way back to the locker room. We were only starting the climb to the top of the mountain. There are many others teams to play, and that included a big rematch with the Shinryuji Naga.

Sammy Watkins got his first game ball during the celebrating in the locker room. Everyone on this team watches out for one another, and that made me more than proud to be a part of this family. As I left the locker room after a shower and changed in the lady's room. I had thought about what Takeru said at the café. We can do it. We can win.


	14. Chapter 14

**Eyeshield 21: Queen of the Comeback**

 **Chapter 14: Snakebite (Kuroki Copperheads vs. Shinryuji Naga)**

The game had finally come. It was the rematch against Shinryuji for a spot in the Kantou Fall Tournament. Coach Cade gathered us in the visitors locker room for her speech before the game, "I don't want you guys thinking about vengeance out there, now is the time to improve and move forward into the Fall Tournament," said Coach Cade.

"Revenge is not the way to solve your problems in life, it just makes the present ones even worse, we will maintain our focus on the game plan and plan for the road ahead, hands in everyone," Coach Cade said, and we followed her, "we put the past behind us, and look forward, this is our time now, take it! Take it on three: one, two, three,"

"Take it!" we belted out, and headed out of the locker rooms, and out onto the field. We were wearing our special alternate uniforms for this game with black jerseys, copper and teal shoulders, teal numbers with silver border and black pants. I was practicing pass patterns when the Naga came out of the locker rooms. My eyes soon met Agon's.

We have made it this far. With the help of everyone on this team, we will make it back to the promised land. Agon did not shake my hand at the coin toss, but his older brother did, "I will crush you, and your dreams of going to the Christmas Bowl, I'll make you regret the day you decided to play football, Queen Trash," Agon threatened me.

I was not phased. The Naga won the coin toss, and we were on defense. Timothy Nguyen did the honors of starting the game with a booming kick right into the endzone for a touchback. The ball was spotted at the twenty. Darius was there to fire us up in the huddle, "Alright guys, this is it! We set the tone, and get after their ass!" blasted Darius,

Unsui dropped back to pass, and pump-faked and threw a long bomb to Hosokawa. He caught the pass, and seemed like he was going to go all the way for a score. Darius wants us to set the tone. Ikkyu ran across the field after a cutback at the thirty yard line, and I had him in my sights. I led with my shoulder, and hit him in the facemask.

The ball flew out, and Hosokawa went five yards backwards landing on his upper back. LeShawn Law was there to scoop up the ball. Threw a block to Agon's knees, but LeShawn was tackled by Unsui at the forty. This was how we got through the season. Coach Cade enforced us to have a high-powered offense, and a hard-hitting defense.

I was out on the field for the offense, "Alright boys, we're going to run a halfback Iso weak, Tre if there's no hole, you make one, okay?" I said putting a gentle hand on his helmet. He smiled, and fist-bumped me, "on set, on set," I broke the huddle, and went under center. I moved back the towel, and was ready for the snap, "SET!" I blasted,

I dropped back, and handed off the ball to Tre. I have known Tre Wilkinson all season. He can run over anyone who gets in his way, but he can also dash. He found a hole, and Agon Kongou was waiting for him. Tre lowered his head, and head-butted Agon in the gut to put him on his back. Hosokawa was on the receiving end of his 'stiff knee'.

I have played against Tre at practice. That 'stiff knee' is like an angry mustang kicking you in the facemask. He then dashed through the entire secondary running down the sidelines for sixty yards, and scored the first touchdown of the game. He spiked the ball, and pounded his chest twice with his fist to celebrate. This was only the beginning.

The defense kept the Naga out of the endzone, and going backwards. I remembered the words Agon said to me the last time we played. I did not have revenge on my mind, but more of the motivation to show him what I can do even if I am a girl. We all worked together from batting down passes to keeping Agon Kongou from gaining any yards.

"Way to play defense, give them cushion and stick to them, baby, stick it to them!" Coach Cade yelled from the sidelines. Unsui threw a pass up the middle, and Kai Millhouse picked up Ikyuu by the waist and slammed him into the turf. The ball slipped out, and Darius got to the ball before I did, "Way to hit, Millhouse, way to hit!" Coach belted out.

Kai Millhouse is half-Burmese and half-African American. His name means 'unbreakable'. I've seen him play all season on defense. Kai is terrifying to face just like our trio of linebackers. To this sack-happy trio, blockers are just minor annoyances to sweep aside. They hit, and when they hit, it hurts. They expect you to hit just as hard as they do.

As a quarterback, you have to know what is coming at you. Defense is always going to be bringing the pressure in any form from a defensive lineman to a safety. As Unsui dropped back to pass, I came at him from behind and blindsided him to register my first sack of the season, "You're a bad girl, Ice! Way to fucking hit!" cheered Kai Millhouse

On offense, we are just as potent, "White-90, white-90, white-90-HUT! HUT!" I called out, and dropped back to pass. I threw a deep pass to Lance Woodley. He has the best-looking hands for a receiver, and has the most graceful and fast running style I have ever seen. No wonder we nicknamed him 'Bambi'. The ball was almost tipped by Ikyuu.

Hosokawa fell on his back, and Lance was on his way to a 94 yard touchdown run. That was longest of the reason. I even scored a touchdown on a broken play, and used my running skills to score a ten yard touchdown. This was a game that sent shockwaves through the Kantou League. We held the Naga to only a touchdown for the entire game.

I am not going to be hanging up the pads or the speed-suit anytime soon. We clinched our spot in the Fall Tournament, and gave out what Darius Smith calls our first rape of a team by a score of 56 to 10. Unsui came up to me after the game, "Good game, I'm sorry if my brother said anything to insult you, this kind of thing doesn't happen often,"

"You're a good guy, Unsui, I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend," I complimented, he chuckled, "before you go, there is something my coach said that I think would be helpful for you, I noticed when you're in pass pocket, you tend to freeze up, and pick your targets, move fast, think even faster, you will live a lot longer," I explained to him,

"Thanks, I will do that next time," He said with a bow, and went on his way back to the lockers. Games like this go to the defense. They keep players like Agon Kongou and Ikyuu Hosokawa out of the endzone, and hold the line on 4th downs. It makes me proud to play both ways as quarterback on offense, and strong and free safety on defense.

Our Kantou Fall Tournament schedule was going to be tough as their was a rematch against the Oujou White Knights and the Deimon Devilbats plus a game against Bando. After that, it will be the Christmas Bowl game against Teikoku whom are still dominating in their division. In my mind, it was time that we finish what we started last season.


End file.
